


We’re Gonna Be Okay

by raiising



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, the velvet glove, this was a request that I wanna post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiising/pseuds/raiising
Summary: Alone onboard the Velvet Glove, Glimmer thinks of Adora, and the harsh words exchanged between the pair.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	We’re Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend that I wanna post here too, so enjoy!

Memories reverberated around in Glimmer's head, the only thing she could latch onto for comfort in this cold, lonely place. The air was biting, and her arms around herself provided little comfort.

Everything was sharp and hard, sharp green light, blazing from every crevice. She felt as if she were spread upon an examination table, a test subject, every move being observed and then carefully documented.

Knowing Prime, she probably was.

A dark pit of horrible slimy things writhed in her stomach, threatening to ride up her throat, black spots suddenly dancing before her vision.

Stop, stop, stop, please stop.

She hurriedly pressed her check against the metal wall, hoping the cold grounded her. She was going to die up here.

Alone.

She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

Adora.

Adora.

She would never see her again, never be able to tell her how she really felt. The painful feeling was slowly growing, gnawing at her insides. She'd never see her again, never get to apologise.

And before she knew it, tears began to stream down her face, throat constricting painfully with every gasp. Glimmer hugged herself tightly, sobbing into her knees.

Adora.

Adora.

A sudden crash interrupted her cries, causing her head to jerk up, suddenly alert. She wiped away her tears, cautiously creeping towards the shining green wall between her and freedom. Her raised fists fizzled. Hopefully she had enough energy for one good sparkle-punch.

The thought of punching Prime in his ugly mug gave her a much needed burst of energy. She heard a sudden thud, a yell, and the crash of heavy boots against metal.

What was happening up there?

She jumped, almost falling to the ground upon hearing a familiar voice call her name. 

Adora.

"Adora! I'm down here!" A flicker of hope ignited, as Glimmer pressed her hands to the wall, craning her neck to see the blonde hurtling around the corner, staff in hand.

Glimmer felt engulfed by a sudden flurry of emotions, as the other girl practically crashed into the wall. 

“Glimmer!"

The princess was shocked. There was no anger on the other girl's face, just a worried smile. 

“Are you ok?" She asked, blue eyes darting across her face. 

“You came for me," Glimmer responded, at a loss. 

“Of course I did," the other girl replied, looking up from the control panel set into the wall. Her expression was quizzical, clearly surprised by her question.

Why?

They'd fought, they'd argued, they'd gone behind each other's backs and said words that couldn't be taken back. 

“But I thought you. . ." Glimmer stopped, unsure of what to say. 

“Thought I what?"

Glimmer swallowed, feeling sick to her stomach. "Hated me."

There was a heavy silence. And then the wall dissipated, green shimmering away. 

“I thought you hated me," she repeated, looking down at the ground, unable to meet Adora's gaze. She heard the shuffle of boots, and felt gentle hands on her shoulders. 

“I could never hate you," the taller girl said quietly, hands moving to her own, clutching them tightly. "We've been through so much together. This is just one fight; we're gonna be okay. And I—" the girl paused. "I love you."

Glimmer gasped quietly, feeling tears build up. 

“I love you too."


End file.
